They're Just Drinks!
by CookieCollabs
Summary: A follow-up of a story that Kristen has not finished yet, but in short, for some reason, an opposite version of Kiku appears one day and ever since he has become attached to… well, himself. So here's a continuation of a few...  rest inside


**Title: **They're Just Drinks!

**Authors: ****cookiecollabs**

**Pairing: **Dark!Kiku x S. Korea

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Dark!Kiku's filthy mouth, alcohol, sexual situations, foreplay,

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Oh, if only…!

**Summary: **A follow-up of a story that Kristen has not finished yet, but in short, for some reason, an opposite version of Kiku appears one day and ever since he has become attached to… well, himself. So here's a continuation of a few months later when Yong Soo calls one day and bribes the other over for drinks by lying that Kiku was coming. Dark!Kiku x South Korea Oneshot

**A/N: **_Once again, I am editing this while I have no internet or connection with my partner, so I am once again alone. I now have to write A/Ns and summaries all by myself. I am not good at summaries, I will tell you all that for a fact. But I used to write them all the time. What happened? Dark!Kiku was created by us two during one of our "bored-as-hell" moments and we decided to… make this fic. I love Dark!Kiku… Like, seriously. I'm gonna marry him. Well, uh… Enjoy! –Kristen_

_Ring ring._

Dark Kiku maneuvered over to where his cell phone rang, clutching it in his hands and scowling at the caller ID. _Why the hell is he calling at this time?_ He pressed 'talk' grudgingly and muttered into the receiver, "What do you want?"

"Heeeey, Kiku wannabe~" Dark Kiku winced at both the recognized voice and the name he had just been called.

"I'm not a wannabe! For the last time, I'm just a parallel version!" Dark Kiku growled, wishing he had the courage to hang up the phone, but unfortunately, the brat would probably report it to Kiku, and then... Dark Kiku swallowed nervously and narrowed his dark eyes. "Just get to the point already, kimchi."

There was a light chuckle on the other end of the line. Finally the Korean said, "I just thought it would be fun to go out to have drinks together~"

The parallel Japan's nose scrunched in distaste. "And why the hell would I go out to get a drink, despite how much I love alcohol, with _you_?" he snarled into the phone, running a hand through his hair and wondering why the kid was so stupid that he would ask a question like _that. _"I have stuff to do, kid."

"Kiku's coming." Was the only reply. No elaboration was needed.

Dark Kiku felt himself slipping from his obvious want to reject and wavered. "He is?" came his weary reply, obviously interested in meeting up with his 'parallel' self.

He could practically hear the Korean nod his head enthusiastically. "Yup! I convinced him to come, da-ze!"

Dark Kiku looked over at the door, worrying that somebody would hear him admit what he was about to say for no real reason. "I-I'll go..." he frowned and then snapped, "But o-only because I haven't had a drink in awhile!" With that, Dark Kiku hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, heading out the door and off to his shed, where he hid his secret transportation elevator that got him go where he was determined to be now. He pressed a button and was instantly brought to Yong Soo's door. _This is going to seem a little weird..._ Awkwardly, Dark Kiku knocked on the door three times, out of his inner-self's politeness. But his darker side became the dominant side and he shouted, "Open the damn door!"

The door practically flew open when he did, and Yong Soo stood at the door, wearing an oversized sweater with long sleeves that flopped over his hands. His face lit up in his usual carefree smile. "Hi!"

All the Korean received was a scowl and rough push of the shoulder when Dark Kiku forced him to move out of his way. "Alcohol... Where is Kiku?" he frowned, the man he was told to be here missing.

The other frowned, ever-innocent. "I dunno. He said he'd be here." A sudden idea seemed to come to him. "Did you see him on the way here?"

"I arrived here at your-" Dark Kiku stopped himself before he could admit that he made sure that he was right at Yong Soo's doorstep when he had arrived. "No, I didn't," he managed to stutter.

The Korean smiled. "Well, come in then! You can have some tea while we wait!" Without waiting for consent, he gripped Dark Kiku's wrist and pulled him inside the house.

Stumbling into the house from the sudden pull, Dark Kiku straightened out his jeans and made himself comfortable on the couch, stretching his body out and taking up the whole space. "Why is your couch so comfortable?" he mumbled into the pillow, curling onto his side with his back facing Yong Soo.

Yong Soo laughed. "Couches originate in Korea!"

Dark Kiku rolled his eyes. "Right..." _Why am I dealing with this kid?_ "Hey," he called, rolling over to face the Korean. "Am I going to get my alcohol any time soon?"

"You wanna start drinking _now_? " Yong Soo was obviously confused. However, he shrugged it off. "Um, well..." An awkward _da-ze..._ was muttered under his breath.

"Of course I do, runt!" Dark Kiku didn't see the humor in the name calling, even though anyone else would since it was apparent that he was the shorter one in this situation. "Isn't obvious? Don't keep me waiting! Kiku won't even know what he's missing. The old man won't even come, I bet." Dark Kiku averted his gaze for a small moment, looking concerned at his own words. Almost immediately, a scowl replaced the worry and he looked at Yong Soo expectantly. "Well?"

The Korean smiled again, though whether he had been bothered by the dark version of Kiku's words or not was unclear. He hid his feelings so well. "Okay~ Do you want sake or something?"

"Don't care," Dark Kiku muttered, taking a pillow and covering his face with it. "Just nothing strong..." _Although I'd really like it if you would give me some_. _It's not fun here unless I'm drunk._ The dark version of Kiku smirked behind the pillow.

"Okay~" There was a faint sound of the taller male walking towards the kitchen. Minutes later, he was back, holding a sake bottle and two shot glasses.

Dark Kiku looked up and threw the pillow out of the way, sitting up and rubbing his hands together, shivering from the odd drop in temperature. "Mm... Is that sake? Man, you never change," he groaned, an almost sarcastic tone taking on his voice. He allowed a grin to curl his lips, anticipation of the buzz of alcohol in his system making him near giddy.

Yong Soo looked away, his face coloring. "I-I just got the sake because it was cheap! I don't like it or anything!" As if to draw the attention away from his beverage choice, he started to pour the sake into the two shot glasses.

With a dangerous gleam glistening in his eyes, Dark Kiku smirked and gave a ringing laugh that matched one like Kiku's, but more masculine and hartier. "I was only pulling your leg, dummy. You're so stupid, as usual."

Yong Soo looked down, not used to being teased. "I-I knew that..."

Noticing his change in mood, Dark Kiku, for once, felt the oddest twinge of guilt, but he passed it as anticipation. "Soooo..." he grinned, stretching his arms out towards the alcohol, almost greedily. "Alcohol, puh-lease~!"

The younger of the two nodded, handing him the glass before raising his. "To... uh... To Asia!"

"To Asia!" he cheered in uncharacteristic cheerfulness. Chugging his sake, Dark Kiku reached for the bottle eagerly with a smirk on his face.

Korea's chestnut-brown eyes widened. "Should you really...?"

Debating on whether to pour more in his glass, Dark Kiku tossed the glass carelessly to the side and began to chug the sake down straight from the bottle. The glass shattered on the floor, but Dark Kiku could care less. Although, even when he was sober he couldn't care. "Mm," was the only occasional noise heard from the older when he took a long inhale through his nose.

Yong Soo stared at him for a while, deciding against pointing out he had wanted some too. Besides, it would have conflicted with what he had said earlier. He resolved to quietly drink the minuscule amount he had in his cup and watch how a drunken Dark Kiku would act.

Dark Kiku felt a jolt of guilt again and stopped drinking the sake for a moment, furrowing his trimmed eyebrows in a confused manner. _What the hell?_ The sudden rush of alcohol had yet to hit him, but he looked at Yong Soo and that same pang of guilt twisted his alcohol-filled stomach in knots. Dark Kiku looked at his bottle, which was halfway empty (or was it halfway full?), and handed it to Yong Soo. "I-I'm finished," he lied, the alcohol causing an adorable pink flush to dust his cheeks and making his lie obvious.

The Korean laughed. "I'm fine! I don't like sake anyways!" However, he reached for the bottle and took a small sip.

"Nn?" Dark Kiku snatched the bottle away from Yong Soo the moment the Korean was finished with his take, chugging the rest of the bottle and tossing it to fall to the ground as well. The buzz suddenly hit him, slamming him against the wall that separated his mind from clear to hazy, sober to drunk. He grinned mischievously, grabbing the pillow he had over his face not long ago and holding it to his chest, almost possessively. "Hmm~!"

Seeing the entertainment potential, Yong Soo smirked, getting up. "I'll go get more." He stood up, walking to the kitchen, and thinking deviously to himself about how he could hold his liquor pretty well, taking about three bottles until he got vaguely affected. He returned with two more bottles.

Dark Kiku stumbled to his feet and stopped Yong Soo before he could come back to the living room, clutching at his shoulders and mumbling something under his breath with his head hung low. He hiccupped a couple times, but that was the only distinct thing the other could probably hear. Dark Kiku, feeling a jolt run through his body, let his full weight sag against Yong Soo in attempt to keep warm. "Mm..." he hummed, nuzzling the taller's chest.

Shocked at the sudden proximity and the out-of-characterness of Dark Kiku, all the other Asian could choke out was "A-ah..." After a couple seconds, he pulled away awkwardly, setting the bottles down.

Frowning primly at the loss of warmth and comfort, Dark Kiku reached out for the other Asian, trying to grasp his long sleeve in an attempt to pull him into a hug, to no avail. Dark Kiku's eyes became glassy and tears threatened to spill. "I-I'm... so sorry!" he cried, falling to his knees in a pitiful heap.

Unsure what to do, the other stared in disbelief and discomfort. _This was supposed to be funny!_  
>"...Are... you alright?"<p>

Clutching at the other's pant leg, Dark Kiku trembled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "O-Of course I am, stupid!" He looked up through frustrated tears, grabbing for the bottle through blurry, alcohol-hazed pupils and only succeeding in grabbing a fistful of Yong Soo's shirt. "Gimme..." he mumbled, almost begging for it.

Another shot glass was filled, Yong Soo refusing to allow Dark Kiku to drink too much at a time. He pushed it across the table towards him, and smiled half-teasingly. "So you're an emotional drunk, da-ze?"

Dark Kiku pulled away violently, sitting back on the couch lazily. He downed the shot glass hungrily, sliding the glass back across the table to Yong Soo. "Tellin' ya, 'm not drunk!" he protested, rubbing his tired eyes whilst trying to rid of the tears.

"Riiiiiight. And your bursting into tears and hugging me for no reason is normal." The sarcasm was quite apparent in his voice.

"I didn't hug you. And I definitely did not cry..." Dark Kiku frowned and jabbed a finger in the Korean's direction, his vision unfocused. "Stupid~!" he grinned like an idiot.

_Hey! Insulting me wasn't part of the plan!_ The Korean pouted, before taking a sip of his bottle, no longer bothering to pour it.

"Hmmmmm..." The older reached for the bottle, his shaggy dark hair tickling his cheeks and he lost his balance, catching himself on the coffee table. What he didn't notice was the proximity of their faces, which was only a couple inches of space.

Yong Soo, however, did. Wary about using it to his advantage to grope him, he stumbled back, cursing himself for blushing.

Blinking dazedly, Dark Kiku looked up at the blushing Yong Soo. "Ohh, 'm sorry..." he looked down, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. He smirked, reaching for the bottle and planning to either chug the whole thing or play a joke on Yong Soo and smash he bottle on his head. _But that would be such a waste of alcohol… _his muddled mind thought, grimacing inwardly at the thought of wasting such a wonderful substance. _Hmm..._ "Ya know, kid..." he muttered, looking at Yong Soo with a devilish, almost pedophile glint in his eyes. "You ain't so bad lookin' for a kid like yourself..."

"Eh?" Yong Soo's eyes widened. "Whaddya mean by that?" In a struggle to remain the dominant one, he added on "Besides, you should be calling me 'big brother'!" However, it was rather halfhearted.

"Huh." Dark Kiku deadpanned, and then suddenly threw himself into a hysteria fit. "B-Big brother...!" he cackled, clutching at his sides and tears wetting his cheeks. His face flushed even more from the lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. After a few more minutes of hysteria, his laughs turned into occasional chuckles and Dark Kiku was back to looking like he wanted to bend the Korean over the coffee table and give him all he had. "Hmm, fat chance, kid."

"F-fine then..." Trying to change the subject, he quickly downed a chug of sake. A blush remained visible on his face. For once he looked quite, well, his age. 16. Too young to even drink, though no one seemed to bring it up.

Dark Kiku frowned and tried to snatch the bottle back. "That's mine, kid. Don't kill yourself..." Why would he care? _It's the alcohol,_ he reminded himself. The older, yet shorter, grabbed Yong Soo's hand to stop him from taking another swig. He smirked. "Watch it," he warned, nearly seductively.

Yong Soo pouted, snatching the bottle back. "I bought it!"

Dark Kiku growled and went to tackle the other Asian, fire burning in his eyes. "Sake...!"

"NO!" Yong Soo yelled stubbornly. He thrusted the bottle up in the air. Drops of sake flew out of it and splashed both of them.

Dark Kiku jolted at the liquid falling on his head and fell to the floor in a fedel position with his back facing the ceiling. "IT'S RAINING!" he cried, fear evident in his voice. "MAKE IT STOOOOP!"

The other started laughing in triumph, and took another swig, emptying the bottle. "Ha!" He took the other bottle, uncapped it, and chugged it down.

Trembling, Dark Kiku looked up when the alcohol stopped pelting him. "Rain...?" he murmured, tears evident in his eyes. He looked back at Yong Soo, looking like a fearful child with big, sad eyes on the ground.

"What's... wrong with rain...?" Suddenly concerned, the taller of the two kneeled down to meet his gaze, though taking another sip of sake.

"I-It was everywhere... Th-The blood... I-It was raining..." Dark Kiku yelped, the memories flashing past his eyes, going too fast for his foggy mind register what was going on. "I-I thought it was all over..." A distance look took an appearance in the other's eyes, watching the memories in fear of that one moment that he feared. As expected, when Dark Yong Soo appeared before him in his memories, grabbing him roughly by his dirtied hair, Dark Kiku screamed and ran to hide his face in the Korean's chest, digging his fingers into his side in need of comfort and protection.

Yong Soo stiffened. "K-Kiku..." He didn't bother correcting his mistake of not calling him Dark Kiku. They both knew what he meant.

Dark Kiku grabbed at the material that Yong Soo wore, searching for the comfort that he so desperately needed at the time. Before he could even think _once_ about what he was going to do, Dark Kiku kissed Yong Soo's cheek, like he always did to apologize to Dark Yong Soo. It was too much, taking all of those raw memories back in while in such a state as his own.

Not used to any show of affection from either Kiku or Dark Kiku, Yong Soo jerked back, shocked.

Dark Kiku released him the moment the Korean pulled away, shocked and - surprisingly - sober enough to realize his mistake. "Ah..." He hid his face with his hands, scolding himself on the inside for enjoying and liking the warmth of Yong Soo.

Still surprised at the change in both their moods, Yong Soo averted his gaze, a light pink spreading across his face. They both remained silent, though the Korean's dark brown eyes bore holes in Kiku's head.

Dark Kiku flinched at the sudden feeling of being watched and his hands fell at his sides, nervously grabbing at his shirt. "Um..."

"Emotional drunk."

Yong Soo smiled, trying to light the mood.

"Not." Dark Kiku grinned and tackled the boy to the ground in an attempt to show that he was the "older brother".

"GAH!" Escaped the younger boy's throat as he hit the ground.

Dark Kiku's head jerked forward from the result of the fall and, before he could control the bend in his neck, his mouth, slick with alcohol, pressed against Yong Soo's in an awkward, unwanted chaste kiss.

The other stiffened once more at the shock of getting to know his brother's parallel self _way_ more than he would have ever expected.

In obvious shock, Dark Kiku could only stay there, his lips lingering above Yong Soo's before he pulled away and wiped his mouth against the back of his hand. Blushing furiously, Dark Kiku mumbled, "I'm... sorry..."

Blankly, the Korean's chestnut colored eyes just stared in shock before his face suddenly flushed darker than before. "I-It's... It's alright! Th-thought nothing of it!"

Dark Kiku, to both of their surprise, looked disappointed. Before he could let himself feel hurt and before he could think about what he was going to say, he blurted out, "So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

Yong Soo blinked. Due to that silly little thing called pride, he _had_ to say "okay."

Dark Kiku smiled lightly and leaned forward, brushing their lips together in a stronger sort of kiss. He grabbed Yong Soo's forearm, curious about why he wanted to do this in the first place. There was something about this kid that just made him...

The Korean at first reluctantly let his brother's counterpart to kiss him. _My heart belongs to Aniki... Right? _However, some warmth grew in his chest, and before he knew it, he was kissing back.

It was apparent that his kiss wasn't going to be returned, so he began to pull away, but when he felt pressure against his lips, Dark Kiku felt his stomach butterflies flutter and he gripped at Yong Soo's other forearm. Anticipating the other's next move, Dark Kiku closed his eyes, running a hand through the Korean's hair and forgetting all about his past worries. _I'm sorry, Kiku. Apparently, I've fallen for my arch enemy's parallel family. _he thought sadly, although the spark of interest took his mind away from his counterpart.

Chills ran through the younger's body, and he lifted his hand to run it through Dark Kiku's hair. With his other arm he pulled him down into a tighter embrace.

Dark Kiku whimpered into the other's mouth, both of his arms coming around to wrap around the Korean's neck and pull them closer, if that was even possible. Trembling, the Japanese man, who was slowly becoming more and more aware of what was happening, licked at Yong Soo's bottom lip tentively, testing the waters.

The other's lips willingly parted in consent, telling more than what could be said.

He hadn't expected Yong Soo to give himself up so willingly as quickly as he did, so Dark Kiku ended up stiffening. Nervous and unsure of what to do, his tongue traced the small curve of Yong Soo's bottom lip to speak his nerves, unwillingly, instead of saying them aloud.

A bolt of impatience struck the other, and he pressed his mouth harder against the other's, pulling him closer in the process.

Dark Kiku arched his back against the Korean's, a muffled groan of surprise vibrating from his throat. He clawed at Yong Soo's back, taking a liking in the other's sudden boldness and hoping, for once, that he would take the dominance rank and _do something._

The other broke away, gasping for breath before pressing his lips gently on each corner of Dark Kiku's mouth. They hovered over his face, landing here and there.

The other couldn't help but smile at the ghost-like kisses being planted all over his face, the tickle of Yong Soo's curl brushing his cheek bones here and there. Dark Kiku took Yong Soo's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, bumping their foreheads together and planting a small kiss on Yong Soo's forehead.

Blushing, the taller Asian pulled away, muttering something under his breath.

Earning his coherency back slowly, Dark Kiku poked his cheek and asked, "What are you saying...?"

"Nothing." Yong Soo replied. He smiled warmly. "Nothing important."

"It must be important," Dark Kiku dragged out, words coming out in a distant slur. "You can tell... me, cause... 'm your brother's counterpart... Right...?" He looked up with curious eyes, like a child's.

"Nn... Well..." The Korean drew away, face turning a shade of red no one had ever seen on him yet. "Are you experienced?" He blurted out, embarrassed by the awkwardness of the question.

"Experie..." Dark Kiku shook his head, taking a moment to rebalance himself from the sudden movement. He smiled, a kind one that he wouldn't be caught dead with around anyone else, especially when sober. "Why?"

"NO REASON AT ALL KTHXBAI."

"KTHXBAI...?" Dark Kiku stiffled an amused laugh and leaned in closer in the Korean's personal bubble, feeling a jolt of dominance. "Why can't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"N... No..." Yong Soo leaned away. He wasn't sure about the route Dark Kiku seemed to be going.

Dark Kiku grabbed his chin and his breath ghosted about Yong Soo's lips. "You can tell me. We're close friends now... Right?" A smirk made its way to curl his lips and Dark Kiku leaned forward even more, teasing the younger, probably less experience boy.

"Maybe..." Yong Soo struggled to remain the one doing the teasing, but it grew more and more hopeless as Dark Kiku drew closer.

"You're clueless, aren't you?" Dark Kiku's smirk grew and he planted an affectionate, teasing kiss on Yong Soo's mouth that left the other's lips tingling. "You're such a kid, at that... Now, mind telling me? I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. When they don't budge, I like punishing them," he breathed huskily in the Korean's ear, nipping at the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

"...I..." Yong Soo's breath hitched his throat. "You're a good kisser, is all." He finally mumbled, though leaving out that he didn't have anything to base it off on.

Triumphant, Dark Kiku gave his temple a light kiss and he went back to looking into Yong Soo's chestnut eyes. "I knew you would eventually speak up. And thanks. I learned from your 'aniki'." he teased, although having never met Yao at all and only knowing the man from hearing the Korean blab about him on drinking days.

"EHHHH?" The Korean blurted. His blush that had slowly started to fade appeared once more.

"Ha! You believe things waaaay too easily!" Dark Kiku smirk reappeared and he threaded his hand into Yong Soo's hair. "I'll admit, kid. You're pretty good yourself." He leaned in, expecting the Korean to suck it up and gain some sort of boldness.

"Shut up." Yong Soo mumbled, and to make sure he would, he leaned in to kiss him lightly.

Smirking all the while, Dark Kiku wrapped a tight arm around Yong Soo's waist and deepened the kiss, too impatient to wait for permission and pushed the other to the ground, hands reaching for the Korean's shirt. He pushed his mouth roughly against Yong Soo's, a spark of interest reaching his muddled mind and telling him to do something.

Embarrassed at being forced to ground _again,_ Yong Soo halfheartedly struggled against him, though deep down they both wanted the same thing. He gave a soft mewl, not knowing he could make such a sound.

Taking the sound as an encouragement, Dark Kiku slipped his hand underneath the other's shirt, grinning into the kiss. He felt the soft skin of the Korean and relished in the feel. Half of him wanted to believe this was his counterpart he was touching, wherelse the other half was finally realizing that he was falling... slowly into love for the kid below him. Dark Kiku ran his hand up Yong Soo's side, licking the other's bottom lip.

The (obviously) inexperienced Korean shuddered at the touch but did nothing else, not knowing what to do.

Dark Kiku pulled away. "No response? Are you not enjoying this?" he asked, caring for once in his life.

"I am." Yong Soo pouted, looking up at him childishly. "Don't stop."

Lips curling in a grin, Dark Kiku dived back in and captured his lips in yet another rough kiss, pushing the Korean's head back against the floor from the impact. His free hand carressed Yong Soo's cheek, stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb. He allowed himself to think, _Beautiful..._ and for once, he actually considered doing this with the Korean when sober. _It wouldn't hurt._ he thought, making a mental thought in the back of his fuzzy mind.

Yong Soo gave another soft mewl, pressing close to him. "Nn..."

''Hmm...? Someone's suddenly eager.''

Yong Soo smiled a bit, gripping Dark Kiku's shirt and pressing his face against his chest.

''Hey... You know, I think I like you, kid,'' Dark Kiku admitted, kissing along Yong Soo's throat and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Of course you do." Yong Soo said innocently, meeting Dark Kiku's eyes. His own eyes were wide and innocent. "Why else would you kiss me?"

"Such an innocent little bastard," he teased, looking up to admire his handiwork on Yong Soo's neck. A dark and irritated mark was forming by his collarbone. _Yes. You belong to me now, kid._ "I really like children... Especially ones like you..." Dark Kiku smirked, diving in for another passionate kiss.

"Pedo." The Korean said, dodging by simply moving his head a bit to the side.

Jerking his head to a stop before he could faceplant into the floor, Dark Kiku frowned, straightening his neck and looking at Yong Soo. "Brat," he retorted.

"Bite me." The younger Asian retorted, sticking out his tongue in an act of stubbornness.

"Oh really?" Dark Kiku smirked, grabbing his chin roughly and pushing his tongue past Yong Soo's, invading the other's mouth and biting down on his lower lip enough to get his attention but not enough to make him bleed.

The other gave a slight gasp of surprise before breaking away. "I didn't mean literally!"

"You never said that," said the other with a look of mischief in his dark eyes. "So I bit you. You taste nice," he noted, almost to himself while nodding approvingly.

In response Yong Soo gave him a disparaging look, though leaning up to kiss him.

"No need to look like that. It doesn't make you look nice." He met the boy halfway and kissed him, relishing in the unique taste of alcohol, pepero, and kimchi - with a hint of tea - mixed together.

What then began was a battle of dominance. Both seemed to want to be the bolder one. However, to Dark Kiku's credit, the closest he came to the bottom was on his side.

Running a hand up Yong Soo's side once more, Dark Kiku broke away from the kiss and began to lift the shirt up, wanting to be closer to the younger man as much as possible in a sudden want of closeness.

Though slightly insecure, Yong Soo did nothing to protest. His eyes followed the path of Dark Kiku's hand.

Seeing that the boy was becoming submissive, Dark Kiku had Yong Soo lift his arms off and his shirt was then removed. Licking his lips hungrily, Dark Kiku took a moment to run his eyes over the untouched skin. "Has anyone else ever... seen you like this?" he asked, his voice a husky, low near-whisper. Dark Kiku adjusted himself so that he was straddling Yong Soo's hips, preventing the other from escaping.

Averting his eyes, the Korean shook his head no.

"Is that so...?" Dark Kiku made a mental note to tease him about his inexperience later and muttered, "Neither... have I." he looked to the side and then back to the beauty beneath him. Eyeing the other's pants, he admitted, "I won't do anything to make you... _too_ uncomfortable..."

Yong Soo flushed darker and mumbled a quiet "okay".

"I kinda liked it when you weren't as submissive," Dark Kiku frowned, taking a hand and running it down Yong Soo's flat stomach. _He's... really cute._ The thought was enough to make his clearing mind become flustered and he blushed a dark red.

The Korean looked up. "...?" His eyes were round and wondering, still somewhat innocent.

"Umm..." Dark Kiku's eyes narrowed and he suddenly rolled off of Yong Soo and onto his back, cheeks reddening in one of the most adorable ways possible. "It isn't fair if you're the only one... r-receiving..."

"Eh..." Suddenly realizing what dark Kiku met, the Korean sat straight up. "Wh-what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he nearly barked, growing easily irritated. "Dominate me!" Dark Kiku blurted, blushing a darker shade of red, near purple.

The Korean finally smiled, laughing inwardly at Dark Kiku's... anticipation. He lunged forward to kiss him.

A whimper escaped Dark Kiku's throat and his eyes widened in shock of his own actions. "Nn." He grabbed Yong Soo's bare arms and pulled the other close, practically begging for attention.

The taller Asian pressed closer, heat governing them both.

"Hmm..." Dark Kiku pulled away for air, lifting his head up and exposing his neck. "Really like you when you're aggressive," he chuckled to himself.

"Good." Yong Soo murmured, tracing random patterns in the wrinkles on Dark Kiku's shirt.

"Hey, you know, why don't you..." A sudden rush of nausea hit him on the side of the head and Dark Kiku clutched at his hand, trembling with his eyes closed. "Ugh... Damn, that hurt..."

Concern showing in the Korean's eyes, Yong Soo gently caught him by his shoulder. "Okay there?"

"Just the alcohol," came the reply and Dark Kiku opened his eyes a little bit to smirk at the boy. "I think I'm going to sleep now..." With the last bit of energy he had, the Kiku counterpart rolled them over and laid his head on Yong Soo's bare chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Smiling lightly, the Korean watched Dark Kiku sleep for a while... before collapsing into sleep, also exhausted.

The two fell asleep with one another as their personal blanket, their subconscious's slowly wondering, _What will this do to our future?_ Dark Kiku smiled in his sleep, inhaling the scent that was just Yong Soo.

That night Yong Soo had a very interesting dream about being chased by gigantic versions of Yao and Kiku carrying sake bottles with Dark Kiku at his heels.

And what did Dark Kiku dream, you wonder? You don't want the rating to rise, now do you? (At least half of you secretly do. You can't hide it.)


End file.
